S&M
by Lilka Alrisha
Summary: Se perguntassem a eles o que um achava do outro, você receberia uma letra. E então, descobriria que o mundo é dividido entre S e M.
1. Letra S

**[N/A]**

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. História sem o menor fim lucrativo. **

**Ciao bambini! Pra começar: NÃO, essa não é uma fic sadomasoquista -q Só queria escrever uma KibaIno e essa foi a primeira coisa que me veio em mente. Terá dois capítulos bem pequenos, é mais uma simples descrição. O primeiro (este aqui), é feito na visão da Ino sobre o Kiba, e o próximo será o inverso.**

**(Essa fanfic também foi postada no SocialSpirit pela minha conta "LilkaAlrisha")**

**Apreciem sem moderação!  
**

* * *

**S&amp;M**

**Letra S**

Se perguntassem a Yamanaka Ino o que ela achava de Inuzuka Kiba, sua resposta seria a letra S.

S de sensual. Sarcástico. Sexy. Sádico. Saboroso. Sacana. Safado. Kiba era um perfeito S de sedutor sem-vergonha, e não havia ninguém melhor que Ino para confirmar essa verdade.

Conhecia-o bem. Cada curva do S de Kiba continha suas digitais, rastros seus que fez questão de deixar por lá. Registrando-o como uma predadora que delimitava sua caça. Porém, Ino sabia que era Kiba o sádico, dono do sorriso sarcástico. Era ele quem a marcava com seu corpo suado, banhado pelo aroma que conhecia tão bem.

Era Kiba quem trilhava o caminho, que subia e descia, saciava, dentro e fora. Era ele quem a mordia, a marcava, a beijava, a fazia pedir por mais, suplicar por mais. Submerso em todos os sentidos, por todos os sentimentos.

Se fosse pra falar de Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino teria de falar sobre a letra S de Sexo.

Ele era sexo. Daqueles que a fazia se agarrar, enrolar os dedos nos fios sedosos, morder os lábios com força, até senti-los sangrar. E sem perceber, encontrava-se submissa, entregue ao surpreendente calor que emanava daquele corpo sombreado por luz solar.

Gostava de senti-lo. Gostava das mãos fortes pegando-a, apertando seu quadril, explorando suas voltas. Senti-lo deslizar a boca por cada centímetro seu, os beijos espalhados em cada canto, a marca de caninos nos lugares que só ele conhecia. Só Kiba, apenas ele. Senti-lo da forma que só ela podia. Só Ino, apenas ela.

Entre carícias, Kiba era S de sussurrar. Sutil. Simpático. Sensato. Sincero. Era um sujeito simples que sabia o que falar, como agir e sobre o que pensar. Único, singular. Ele era aquele que a fazia sorrir, sem saber ao certo quando era hora de fazê-la parar, porque Kiba não era alguém capaz de limitar-se ao tempo, hora ou ao próprio lugar. Sacana, selvagem, sonhador. Sorte a dela.

Para Ino, aconchegar-se em seus braços era como conhecer um mundo novo, um lugar seguro, sagrado, onde só ela conseguia chegar. E nele, existia apenas a letra S, sentado, a sua espera, com os olhos fechados e a sussurrar coisas que só ela entendia. Aqueles suspiros que ela nunca cansava de escutar. Impressionante como tudo vindo dele soava tão bem. Bem demais para conseguir aguentar. E então, voltava para o significado de todo esse S restritamente particular.

Inuzuka Kiba era S. Porque Inuzuka Kiba era Seu.

* * *

**[N/A]**

**Curtinho, não? :3 Mas foi a intenção. Achei legal escrever dessa forma, acho que vou fazer o mesmo com outros casais -hohoho. E vocês, gostaram?**

**Um beijo na alma e até o próximo capítulo;  
****Lilka.**


	2. Letra M

**[N/A]**

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. História sem o menor fim lucrativo.**

**Ciao bambini! Aqui está a segunda parte de S&amp;M, tendo agora, a visão do Kiba sobre Ino. Espero que gostem (porque eu amei escrever ) o/**

**(Essa fanfic também foi postada no SocialSpirit pela minha conta "LilkaAlrisha")**

**Apreciem sem moderação!**

* * *

**S&amp;M**

**Letra M**

Se perguntassem a Inuzuka Kiba o que ele achava de Yamanaka Ino, sua resposta seria a letra M.

M de marcante. Misteriosa. Maravilhosa. Maligna. Macia. Mandona. Medrosa. Ino era um perfeito M de melhor mulher, e ninguém além de Kiba poderia comprovar essa verdade.

E era só pensar, que ele mordia os lábios, lembrando do corpo escultural feito sob medida, modelado por e para suas mãos. Ele a fazia, a completava, assim como não era ninguém sem ela. Não tinha motivos sem ela. Ino era capaz de lhe fazer salivar, como um animal pronto pra saciar sua sede mortal. Infinita. Capaz de mudar seu mundo, mutuar sua mente. Ino era mulher marcante. Cheia de marcas, dele.

Entre tantas misturas que só eles conheciam, Kiba a molhava com sua temperatura, Ino o melava com seu mel. Doce e viciante. O mel que era presenteado nas manhãs, com bandeja e margaridas. O mel que mantinha e entretia suas madrugadas, entre sussurros e monossílabas. Mel este, que o seduzia feito mágica.

Se fosse para falar de Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba teria de falar sobre a letra M de Malícia.

Ino era malícia. Dos pés a cabeça, onde cada extremidade continha um toque minucioso, cheio de mistérios que só ele sabia desvendar. Malícia mantida nos olhos cor de mar, nos lábios de maçã, na pele mordida, nas pernas que ele fazia questão de molhar. Sua maior luxúria. Seu melhor pecado.

Em poucos meses, Ino tornou-se mestra em deixá-lo zonzo. Mirabolante dos melhores momentos, onde cada minuto era cor, toque e melodia - cantada pela boca macia. Ele gostava de beijá-la, sentir o sabor do doce mel. E quando se separava, gostava de abrir os olhos, e mirá-la usar àquele sorriso de criança marota.

Sua melhor mulher também era menina madura. Meiga. Majestosa. Mimada. Manhosa. Por ela, Inuzuka Kiba experimentou um mundo novo. Conheceu coisas que antes ele acreditava machucar, sentimentos estranhos que mutuou e mudou tudo o que ele mantinha em sua mente. Muros desabaram. Por ela, deixou de lado sua monotonia monocromática, seu costume de machista mulherengo. Por ela, Inuzuka Kiba pensou em matrimônio.

Criaram-se circunstâncias memoráveis. Mensurável foram as vezes que se decorou a cozinha com o chantilly do merengue, dos doces que ela o ensinou a preparar. Lembranças das lutas mortais pelos passeios nos feriados, sempre terminando entre mantas e miados. Houve até os enjoos matinais, onde ele viu-se a recepcionar sua melhor notícia. E entre tantas subidas e decidas, Inuzuka Kiba mapeou mil novas maneiras de definir aquilo que amava. Curiosamente, todas compartilhavam de um único ponto em comum.

_Yamanaka Ino é M. Porque Yamanaka Ino é Minha._

* * *

**[N/A]**

**Awn ~suspiros~ como eu amo esse casal *-* Eles são tão... completáveis, sensuais, engraçados e quentes, que eu nem consigo me conter aqui! Exijo mais KibaIno no mundo!**  
**O que vocês acharam? 8D**

**Um beijo na alma e até a próxima;  
****Lilka.**


End file.
